midkemiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Kulgan
Kulgan era um mago de Caminho Inferior conhecido por sua parte como conselheiro de Duke Borric durante a Guerra do Portal e tutor dos ConDoin: Arutha conDoin, Lyam conDoin e o mágico Pug, o filho adotivo.. Kulgan ostentava uma barba e um cachimbo sempre presente. Ele pensava estar com excesso de peso, mas com reflexos semelhantes a gatos que definitivamente não se adequavam aos seus olhares, mas muitas vezes lhe davam uma vantagem ao lutar contra um inimigo. Bio Kulgan morava com seu dragãozinho de estimação Fantus e franklin Meecham em uma casa de pedra localizada em uma clareira em uma floresta ao lado do Castelo de Crydee. Kulgan visitou a biblioteca de Ishap num templor em Krondor e procurou as prateleiras da Abadia de Sarth, que era dez vezes maior. History Antes da Guerra do Portal Ele teve amizade com Althafain de Carse e com um orbe mágico que ele lhe deu, Kulgan descobriu o jovem Pug durante uma tempestade. Ele era amigo de um abade ispático, que uma vez lhe deu um livro. Encadernado em couro vermelho, o livro era uma tradução de um texto keshiano que descrevia a história da terra anteriormente conhecida como Bosania. Este livro foi usado para testar a capacidade de leitura de Pug na noite em que Kulgan o conheceu. Kulgan escolheu Pug para aprendiz em seu dia da Escolha e começou a treiná-lo como magoem sua torre no Castelo, no entanto, algo o impediu de avaliar todo o seu potencial. A carta de Fanatha encontrada no naufrágio de Pug foi dada à ele, mas, durante sua tentativa de tradução, ele ativou um feitiço que abriu uma fenda temporária em sua torre. As mãos dos colegas da Fanatha na Assembléia tentaram atraí-lo através do portal enquanto ele estava inconsciente. Pug então descobriu o inconsciente Kulgan e jogou uma lança nesse vazio, na tentativa de salvá-lo, e eles fecharam a fenda. Kulgan ajudou Duque Borric em suas viagens para alertar os nobres da invasão Tsurani. Com ele, ele tinha um amuleto para controle climático no caso de precisar navegar. Ele usou isso no Coração Verde para esconder-se do Moredhel. Durante uma parada na Ilha do Feiticeiro, conheceu Macros, o Negro. Guerra do Portal Quando a Guerra começou, ele ajudou o Duque em seu acampamento em Yabon. Enquanto lutava contra os Tsurani na fenda, Kulgan foi derrubado de seu cavalo. Ele foi atacado por um Grande, mas foi salvo por Pug enquanto os dois magos lutaram. Isso, no entanto, levou à captura de Pug como um escravo. Ele permaneceu no acampamento de Duque Borric pelo resto do Guerra. Quando Borric morreu de uma ferida na cabeça, ele continuou a ajudar Lyam. Quando foi revelado Pug foi concedido a propriedade de Doca da Estrela (mais tarde, Lyam transformou num Ducado), Kulgan decidiu se juntar a Pug. Estava destinado a ser um refúgio seguro e uma academia para magos. Doca da Estrela Kulgan viajou para Doca da Estrela com Pug, Meecham, Katala, Fantus e William conDoin. Eles logo construíram uma comunidade em Doca da Estrela e construíram um ótimo edifício, parecido com o da Cidade dos Magos em Kelewan. A comunidade cresceu, e Kulgan supervisionou suas necessidades com Katala, já que Pug era o protetor da Midkemia. Kulgan encontrou companhia em Hochopepa, um manto preto da assembléia que era muito parecido com ele. Ele veio morar em Doca da Estrela com outro Manto Negro, Elgahar. Kulgan ficou fascinado com a coleção de livros mágicos que Macros, o Negro, deu a Pug. Ele estava presente mais tarde durante os eventos de Prince of the Blood (livro ainda não traduzido), e presumivelmente morreu entre o tempo que Príncipe Erland e Borric visitaram Doca da Estrela e quando Nakor foi ensinar em Doca da Estrela. Aparece em * Mago: Aprendiz * Mago: Mestre * Murder in LaMut (somente mecionado) * Mago: Espinho de Prata * Mago: As trevas de Sethanon * Krondor: The Assassins (somente mecionado) * Krondor: Tear of the Gods (somente mencionado) * Prince of the Blood * Magician's End Categoria:Homens Categoria:Homem das Ilhas Categoria:Magos